


Maman

by AngelynMoon



Series: A place to call Home [5]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Acceptance/Tolerance, Found Families, M/M, Naomi's absentee parenting, Non-binary character, misgendering (unintentional)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Maman meets everybody.The warnings for this fic include;Misgedering (unintentional) due to presented(unspoken) information, once explained, misgendering goes away.Non-binary characterNaomi's absentee parentingFound familiesacceptance/ToleranceThis universe either does not have homophobia or the Police Department is just accepting of Blair and his people that show up, possibly due to Blair's influence on the majority of them during their college days, due to their girlfriends or whatnot. I know this is not the truth in reality but that's what Au's are for.A/N within.





	Maman

Summary: Maman meets everybody.

 

General overview of Maman: They are around 50-60, a former prostitute and they are non-binary preferring They/them/their, They are a large black male sexed person that likes feminine clothing and activities generally attributed the the female sex, such as cooking and mothering.

A/N: I am not non-binary and I tried to be as respectful as possible towards my characterization of Maman who is non-binary and uses They/Them, but also has a very masculine body type and a preference for female clothing and activities.  
Having said that, my intentions were to create a character, not to offend a group of people. I have given Maman a past as a former prostitute which was when Blair was younger. This was not a generalization but a decision for a character and does not reflect my views towards non-binary people or the Lgbtq+ community.  
My views on that is as long as everyone is an adult, (legally in their country of residence) and they have all consented to the scenario or put in place some sort of safety net, (Be it a safe word, check points or what have you) then go for it, and if one isn't sure check in.

The definition of a non-binary person is denoting or relating to a gender or sexual orientation that is not defined in terms of male or female and/or heterosexual or homosexual.   
Given that definition Maman is not Trans as they have no desire to be a female.

The warnings for this fic include;  
Mis-gendering(Unintentional) due to presented(unspoken) information, once explained, mis-gendering goes away.  
Non-binary character  
Naomi's absentee parenting  
Found families  
acceptance/Tolerance  
This universe either does not have homophobia or the Police Department is just accepting of Blair and his people that show up, possibly due to Blair's influence on the majority of them during their college days, due to their girlfriends or whatnot. I know this is not the truth in reality but that's what Au's are for.

I am willing to answer any questions if you have them I do have a tumblr now, (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angelynmoon) if you'd like to do it without reviewing, and fanfiction.net has a private messaging feature, if you look up my older stories you can find me there, the name is different. I got annoyed with how long it took to upload stories so I haven't been posting my newer stories there.

\-------

It had been a long day at the station and Jim was exhausted. Too exhausted to even think about stretching his senses without Blair's hand on his arm and so it was some shock when he opened the door of the home he shared with Blair and was assaulted with a loud, booming laugh and Blair's more soothing joy.

"Jim!" Blair grinned and bounced over to hug him and give him a chaste kiss, seemingly sensing Jim's unease at the unknown in his home.

"Blair." Jim murmured, wrapping his senses up in his happy Guide before focusing on the stranger in his territory.

The man was large, a few inches taller than Simon and wider around in the chest and waist than Joel but not in an unhealthy way, looking at the an Jim could tell that he was strong and well muscled. They way the man was dressed, however, was confusing Jim because Jim's nose and ears told him that this person was male sexed, but Jim's eyes were telling him that the person was female, the clothing loose and flowing around the body hiding what shape they could, giving an illusion of femininity that Jim associated with female sexed people. The way the man moved also screamed to Jim female as did the gentle up-sweep of the man's tiny black braids. 

"Good evening, Detective." The man's deep voice greeted, a musical and comforting quality to it as he stood up form the couch.

"Jim." Jim offered as he held out his hand.

"Oh, come here, any boyfriend of Little Blue's gets a hug." The man said, moving forward to engulf a startled Jim in a warm and comforting hug that relaxed JIm's ackes and pains in ways Jim didn't realize was possible.

Jim didn't have to see Blair's amusement to know his lover was smiling but Jim turned to look at Blair questioningly when the man released him.

"Jim, this is Maman, they'll be staying in town for a few days." Blair bounced in place.

"You know where the clean sheets are." Jim said with a smile, he knew better than to turn Maman away, from the stories he'd heard form both Blair and others Maman had been more of a mother to Blair than Naomi ever was.

"Oh, no, I have a hotel room where I'll be staying, no worries, darling, I just had to meet the man that dared tame my boy Blue." Maman soothed.

Jim felt the laugh as it burst forth, "There's no taming Blair, I fully expect to be dragged on some sort of expedition to who knows where at one point or another, not that him with me on cases isn't an adventure in and of itself."

Maman laughed, "He's always been a trouble maker, my boy Blue."

Jim sat with Maman as Blair got them drinks, a beer for Jim and a fruit smoothie for himself and Maman, Blair settling himself next to Jim and leaning into his boyfriend.

"Once," Maman began, "When Blue was nine he organized a march on a courthouse where a trial for people affiliated with a child prostitution ring was being held. My little Blue convinced thirty hard core gang members, seventy people from motorcycle gangs, fifty-seven drug dealers and their client base, and forty-nine pimps and their stables with their client base , not to mention all of the regular folks he got to march with them. Well, they were all marching on this courthouse led by this little nine year old boy with waist length hair who wore a beautiful white dress that practically danced around him and his ankles, feet bare, all of them singing children's songs as they filled the streets.

"I was never so proud as then, seeing him organize it and being listened to." Maman smiled at Blair's red face.

"And the case?" Jim asked curiously.

"Well, they sentenced the leader of the ring and his crew to life and all of their clients to decades in prison, none even lasted long once they were in, we had friends on the inside." Maman whispered conspiratorially, "I do believe that Blue is still in contact with some of those that marched with us."

"I am, they call every now and again or tehy start walking and talking with me when I'm out," Blair glanced at Jim, watching the dawning realization cross his face, "Those people you look at like they are crazy."

"That explains a lot." Jim said.

Maman rolled their eyes, "Well, Blue Bird, why don't you and I start dinner while Jim goes and changes his clothes."

"You don't have to do that, we can order in." Jim protested and felt the small flinch Blair gave.

"Not while I'm here, child, it's not healthy, all those chemicals." Maman began, "And for a Sentinel." They continued to rant as the walked away towards the kitchen.

"They know?" Jim asked, almost hissed.

"Maman used to bring people around that had one or two heightened senses, Maman found and brought them to me for help, half of my records are because of Maman, they've always known what Sentinels are and my goal of finding one."

"Oh." Jim said. "And they don't find it..."

"Freaky or think you're a freak?" Blair sighed, "Jim, Maman is a male sexed, non conforming, neutral prefrenced, former prostitute, they've seen a lot, you're hardly the weirdest person they've ever come across."

Maman frowned over at Jim when he looked at the person in his kitchen.

"You have nothing to worry over, Jimboy, I'll accept you any which way you present yourself, you want to go around using your senses for the good of your tribe, boy, you go ahead, full speed, you want to take Blair, if he's willing, and disappear into the mountains, the African wilds, Australia, or South American, Boy, once every five years you better come around and check in with civilization and a letter once a year, we clear?"

Jim found himself smiling, "Clear."

"Then we're good, Jimboy." Maman smiled back, "But you give me a go at that so called father of yours, there ain't a darned thing the matter with you."

Blair smiled and bounced up happily to help Maman with dinner while Jim went up to change his clothes, and then Jim wandered down to help, moving around the others easily until dinner was done.

The meal was good and the conversation pleasant, Maman had many stories of a young Blair, including how Blair got the nickname 'Blue', which involved a naked child streaking through the neighborhood in nothing but blue paint that had yet to dry, leaving behind blue footprints in the center of the street that remained to this day, repainted every year by volunteers.

Jim found himself enjoying Maman's company, found them comforting in a way he hadn't expected. Jim had expected to be uncomfortable and unnerved by a person who'd been described to him as a large black male who wore woman's clothes most of the time but wanted to be called by they/them/their pronouns.

But Jim could see the similarities Maman shared with Blair and he could see the influences Maman had had on little Blair. 

Also where Naomi's views and vices with life, his, hers, and Blair's had grated on Jim's nerves when she had stayed with them, when she had changed things around and made suggestions to improve his aura, Maman's suggestions and views seemed to be more like ideas thrown into the room rather than things he ought to try.

Naomi had changed his living room around when she had last stayed with them, but Maman surveyed the room and suggested perhaps a plant or moving a table over, wondering aloud if that would open the room up some and Jim found himself wondering the same, almost ready to try it that night but it was lat e and Jim could tell that every ones was tiring.

"Are you sure you want to go to the hotel?" Blair asked, "I mean it's late..."

"Now, Boys, you may have been living together two years now, but your relationship is still fairly new, you don't need old Maman cramping your love life. I'm going to the Hotel, dears." Maman confirmed, "We'll do lunch tomorrow, if you two have time. It's been awhile since I've been to a police station." Maman grinned widely as they laughed.

"Tomorrw." Jim said with a nod, "I'll walk you down."

"Boy." Maman began in a firm voice.

"Maman," Jim said in the same tone, "You're a member of my tribe, my Guide's parent, I'm walking you to your taxi since you won't let me drive you."

Maman's eyes teared up, "Come here, Jimboy." They said opening their arms.

Jim walked into their arms and let them hug him, taking a moment before returning the hug.

"Thank you, most still call me his father, if anything at all and to Blair I'm just his Maman." Maman whispered for Jim's ears only, "Thank you."

When Maman was on their way down the street Jim headed back up, ears listening to Blair cleaning up their dinner remains, humming something softly, and Jim found himself pausing before entering the Loft.

What might it have been like to have a parent like Maman when he was young, accepting, loving, caring and supportive. Jim frowned, but would he be the same man, would he have met Blair?

Listening as Blair went from soft humming to full on belting out the words to a song Jim didn't recognize as Blair jumped around the kitchen and the living room, no doubt playing airguitar, Jim found himself feeling no regret for how his life had turned out because the man behind the door was worth all the pain and horrors he'd gone through, because that man on the other side of the door was some one that Jim got to come home t , got to love and kiss and lay in bed with, whether cuddling or otherwise.

Jim smiled as he entered the Loft, watching Blair silently before the other noticed him and stumbled to a stop and fell into embarrassed silence.

But Jim only had warmth of love in his heart as he dragged Blair closer to him for a dance together, noticing that the song was softer when Blair began to sing again, and soon they were slowly dancing around the room, Blair's deep voice surrounding them.

And Jim found himself looking forward to the reactions of Major Crimes when Maman came for lunch, when Jim introduced them as his parent-in-law, something that Jim would never have done before Blair, had never done before Blair.

But Blair was worth it, his happiness was worth everything and Jim buried his nose in Blair's curls, breathing him in as he closed his eyes and let his love for Blair engulf him.

\----

A/n: Inspired by a reviewer that wanted Jim to meet Maman. I do plan on writing the Major Crimes meets with Maman eventually but have this for now.


End file.
